filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
William Klein
William Klein, né le 19 avril 1928 à New York, est un peintre, réalisateur de films et photographe américain. Il est parfois surnommé bad boy. Il vit et travaille à Paris. En photographie, il a réalisé des livres marquants ayant pour thème des grandes villes: New York, Rome, Moscou, Tokyo et enfin Paris, où il vit depuis 1948 et qu'il aime cosmopolite, multiculturelle et multiethnique . Il a influencé des artistes comme Helmut Newton, Frank Horwath, David Bailey et Jeanloup Sieff. Il a aussi révolutionné le genre de la mode. Biographie Fils d'immigrés juifs, William Klein fait des études de sociologie puis effectue son service militaire. Le 13 juillet 1947, il se rend pour la première fois à Paris, en tant que G.I., et tombe amoureux de «la plus belle fille de Paris». Peu après il entre dans l'atelier de peinture d'André Lhote (comme Henri Cartier-Bresson), puis dans celui de Fernand Léger. Il part vivre à La Garenne-Colombes et épouse Jeanne Florin. Il entame une carrière de photographe, commence en parallèle à réaliser des courts-métrages et travaille avec Louis Malle sur Zazie dans le métro. Au début des années 1950, Klein expose des peintures géométriques abstraites. À côté de cela il tient un journal photographique, tout ce qu'il y a de plus figuratif - Chris Marker réussit à le faire éditer au Seuil, le livre est ensuite récompensé par le Prix Nadar 1957. Fellini l'invite pour devenir assistant, Klein en revient avec son album de photos Rome. Au début des années 1960, il tourne plusieurs émissions pour l'émission Cinq Colonnes à la une, notamment Les Français et la politique qui sera censurée. Pour ses photos de mode, il a réellement révolutionné le genre : ses mannequins n'ont pas les mains sur les hanches et leurs pieds ne prennent plus la position de danseuse classique. Un parfum de scandale entoure son œuvre. Sa carrière de cinéaste est marquée par l'engagement, notamment auprès des Noirs dont il soutient les luttes pour exister au travers de personnages comme Mohamed Ali, Little Richard ou Eldridge Cleaver. En 1983 et en 2005, le Centre Pompidou lui consacre une exposition. Son œuvre Films documentaires *''Broadway by Light'' (1958) *''Les troubles de la circulation'' (1962) *''Le buisness et la mode'' (1962) *''Les français et la politique'' (1962) *''Gare de Lyon'' (1963) *''Aux grands magasins''' (1964) *''Loin du Viêt Nam'' (1967) : film collectif (Godard, Marker, Lelouch...) *''Muhammad Ali, the Greatest'' (1969) : Float Like a Butterfly, Sting Like a Bee *''Eldridge Cleaver' (1970) : Les black Panthers *''Hollywood, California: A Loser's Opera''' (1977) *''Grands soirs & petits matins'' (1978) : mai 1968 comme si vous y étiez *''The Little Richard Story'' (1980) : comme son nom l'indique *''The French'' (1982) : un documentaire sur le tournoi de Roland-Garros 1982 *''Contacts'' (1983) : (de planche contact) William Klein commente les photos de grands photographes *''Ralentis'' (1984) *''Mode in France'' (1984) : documentaire sur le monde de la mode *''Babilée '91'' (1992) : ballet filmé *''In and out of fashion'' (1994) *''Le Messie'' (1999) : Le messie de Haendël Films de fictions *''Qui êtes-vous, Polly Maggoo ?'' (1966) : Satire du monde de la mode (Prix Jean-Vigo). Avec Delphine Seyrig, Jacques Seiler, Alice Sapritch, Philippe Noiret, Samy Frey, Roland Topor. *''Mr. Freedom'' (1969) : Satire de l'impérialisme américain. Avec Delphine Seyrig, John Abbey, Donald Pleasance, Jean-Claude Drouot, Serge Gainsbourg. *''L'anniversaire de Charlotte'' (1974) : Moyen-métrage pour le Festival du film Super 8 à Paris. Avec Charlotte Levy, Roland Topor, les Gazolines, Coline Serreau. *''Le Couple témoin'' (1977) : Quand la sociologie et les statistiques décident de la vie courante. Avec Anémone, André Dussolier, Zouc, Jacques Boudet, Eddie Constantine, Georges Descrières. Travaux photographiques célèbres * La photo "Gun 1, New York" (1955). * La photo "Sainte famille à moto" (Rome, 1956). * Le travail "Cineposter" réalisé à Tokyo en 1961. * Le travail pour "Vogue" réalisé avec des mannequins de mode dans les rues de New York en 1963. * La pochette de l'album Love on the Beat (1984), réalisée pour Serge Gainsbourg. * Le travail "Club Allegro Fortissimo" (1990). * "Autoportrait" (1995), un contact peint. Bibliographie *''New York'' (1956) *''Life is good and good for you in New-York : Trance Witness Revels'' (1958) *''Rome'' (1958) *''Moscou'' (1964) *''Tokyo'' (1964) *''Mister Freedom" (1970) *''Close up'' (1989) *''Torino '90'' (1990) *''Mode in & out'' (1994) *''New York 1954-55'' nouvelle édition augmentée - éd. Marval (1995) *''William Klein Films'' - éd. Marval (1998) *''Paris + Klein'' - éd. Marval (2002) *''MMV Romani'' (2005) *''William Klein, rétrospective'' - éd. Marval (2005) - plus de 300 photos et 384 pages Citations :« Prendre une photo, c'est une excuse pour être badaud. Je me donne l'impression de faire quelque chose donc j'ai moins mauvaise conscience » Liens externes * La biographie de William Klein sur Photophiles * [http://archives.tsr.ch/search?q_doc-id=cinemavif-klein Vidéo: William Klein] en 1968, s'exprime sur la politique américaine. Une archive de la Télévision suisse romande *MADEinPHOTO.fr Galerie des grands photgraphes du XXème siècle Catégorie:Photographe américain Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1928